


The Loneliness of Stars

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Blake and Weiss go stargazing one night, and wonder about the loneliness of stars
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Loneliness of Stars

“Do you think there’s anything out there?Really?”

Blake turns her head away from gazing up at the stars to Weiss.She thinks about the Brother Gods.How they viewed their world as an “experiment”.Are they out there somewhere?Conducting a new “experiment” on another planet?She’s not sure what she thinks about that.But, Blake knows what Weiss is thinking.

It would be terribly lonely if there were no other life anywhere in all existence.Isolating.

What one could end up deciding to do under the weight of being eternally solitary is a terrifying consideration.

Blake knows her version of isolation is different from Weiss’s.Hers is more…self-inflicted.Weiss’s is…

She thinks back to a night much unlike this one, without peace or tranquility.The night Weiss admitted to Blake, fearfully, that she could see herself ending up similarly to Salem.

Weiss understands the pain of being locked away by a parent.She can emphasize with Salem, being trapped in her tower, perhaps better than anyone else can.She has wondered, Weiss admitted to Blake, if she lost them like Salem lost Ozma back then, would she be able to cope with that loss?Weiss is still scared of what that answer might be.She knows what she doesn’t _want_ it to be.

Weiss’s role models in life, her familial ones, have never been particularly good.What’s to say she’s actually any different, no matter what she tries?

Looking to the sky, stargazing as they are now, wondering if they’re really all alone in the universe, it just reminds Weiss of the ever-present fears of isolation lingering in the back of her mind.

In a way, it’s why they came out here.

Blake intertwines her fingers with Weiss’s and offers her a small, reassuring smile.“I don’t know,” she finally answers the question Weiss posed truthfully.“I don’t think we can know.”She leans in closer to Weiss, bumping their shoulders together.“What I do know is that we’ll never be alone, because we have each other.”

Blake and Weiss stargaze together to face the vast emptiness and the unknown, to reaffirm, even if they somehow end up apart, they’ll always have each other, and how they make each other feel.With that feeling inside, they can never truly be swallowed by loneliness.No matter how fearful they get, that fear will not consume and corrupt them.

After all, there are so many stars keeping each other company in the sky.


End file.
